Simplify the following expression: ${-2+8(-a+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {8(}\gray{-a+3}{)} $ $ -2 {-8a+24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -8a {-2 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -8a + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-8a+22$